PTRNWND
by Hermione Granger Potter's me
Summary: Peter has come back for Wendy under a different name. Will things spark up, or will the "cinder" die down? I've decided to change the rating, because things are a little... "racy" in this chappie...
1. Chapter 1

Hey!  
  
Over spring break I got bored and started writing a story, and here it is!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.  
  
SUMMARY: PETER HAS COME BACK FOR WENDY UNDER A DIFFERENT NAME. WILL THING'S BECOME SPARKED UP, OR WILL THE CINDER DIE OUT?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Why he could not stay, I will never know. Why he could not love me, I will never know. All I know is this: I had given him my hidden kiss, and it was because I loved him. Yes, yes, I know, you are thinking, Wendy Angela Moira Darling, you were hardly thirteen, too young to be falling in love! But I can not help falling in love with someone so innocent and pure...and cute.  
  
I am in eighth grade, and am the only girl who does not go to the cinemas with a boy on weekends.  
  
It was spring break of my eighth grade year. Exactly one year before, Peter had whisked my brothers and me away to Never Neverland.  
  
Every day I have watched for him to come back, and have been unsuccessful. I will be fourteen a month from today. I am the only fourteen year old without a boyfriend in my school.  
  
Peter and Michael, and the five Lost Boys who live with us are visiting with our neighbors who live across the street from us, the Luccetti's, so I am alone. In my bedroom. My parents are downstairs anxiously waiting for some old friends to visit on the occasion of which I do not know.  
  
I knew that today HAD to be the day that he would come back. I paid no attention to the doorbell's ringing from downstairs. "Wendy," my mum called. "Come, the guests are here!"  
  
I ignored her.  
  
A few minutes later, I heard the sound of a group clambering upstairs. I was still seated on my window seat. My hair had grown a few inches and was still wavy, and I had it cascading off of my shoulders down my back. My dress was low cut and hung at the sides of my shoulders. It was a deep blue.  
  
Suddenly, my door was opened, and in walked my parents and three other people. As soon as the door was opened, I had jerked around to see who it was.  
  
"Wendy, these are Arnold and Genevieve Le Fleur, and their adopted son, Pierre."  
  
The very first thing I was drawn to was my kiss.  
  
It was there! On Pierre! My shocking sea mist eyes immediately met crystal/ sapphire. Pierre slowly winked at me.  
  
His hair was trimmed neatly, and he was wearing an expensive-looking black and white suit. He walked forward, bowed low, lightly taking hold of my hand, and placing his lips tenderly to it.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, Miss Darling," he said, obviously trying to hide a tease in his voice.  
  
"Please," I said softly barely above a whisper. "Call me Wendy."  
  
!@#$^%&*((^$@@%&*&#$#$%#%^*^&%$#!$!#$%*(()&#$$^%^*(&#$!@#$$  
  
Okay. So that's the first chapter. Do you like it?  
  
I want at least five reviews before I post the next chapter.  
  
TTYS!!! – HERMIONE GRANGER POTTER  
  
p.s. - the chapters will not really be proportioned equally- meaning they  
are all different lengths 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody.... I'm BA-ACK!!!!  
  
OK, so, before I put the chapter I've got to say a few things.  
  
SUMMARY: PETER HAS COME BACK FOR WENDY UNDER A DIFFERENT NAME. WILL THINGS SPARK UP, OR WILL THE "CINDER" DIE DOWN?  
  
RATING: STILL PG.... FOR NOW...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.... EXCEPT FOR MR. AND MRS. LE FLEUR.  
  
CHI- DON'T WORRY, I'M UPDATING...NOW...  
  
PETERPANFAN- ;) (Lol)  
  
SROSE9- THANKS FOR THE REVIEW, AND DON'T WORRY, THIS CHAPTER'S A LOT LONGER.  
  
PETER'S GIRL- THANK YOU FOR THE GREAT REVIEW, AND I'M GLAD YOU LIKE THE PLOT. BUT, JUST ONE THING: YOU MAY BE PETER'S GIRL, BUT I AM JEREMY'S GIRL...LOL  
  
EMILY- THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, AND DON'T WORRY, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
"Wendy, why don't you join us for dinner?" broke Mrs. Le Fleur's unfamiliar French slur.  
  
"Oh, erm, yes," I mumbled, still entranced by seeing Peter- I mean, Pierre- after a year.  
  
The four adults chatted merrily, when suddenly, I remembered that my window was opened. "Oh, Mum, my window is opened, excuse me," And I dashed off toward the bedroom. As they got to the bottom of the stairs, I heard Peter's deep voice say,  
  
"Mrs. Darling, may I please use the rest area?" Pretty soon, I heard him walking back upstairs.  
  
I had already closed my window, and was walking toward the nursery door, when Peter dashed in, and shut the door behind him. "So, what do you think?"  
  
"Peter, you look marvelous!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I'm growing up-"he came up to me, so we were inches apart. "- for you. I want to be with you, and- I- I think that I love you!" Right away he started twiddling his thumbs, not knowing how I would react, apparently. "I changed my home, and Tink found me a nice family. We are moving in next door, so I can to your window every day." Almost instinctively, we both brought our arms to each other and shared an intimate hug with my arms around his neck, and his around my waist, giving me chills right down to the marrow of my bones.  
  
"Peter! Wendy, your food is getting cold!" Peter and I looked at each other and dashed downstairs.  
  
After a blessing and a quick, and for Peter and I, silent meal, I went upstairs to my bedroom after excusing myself. I sat in my room on my bed, just thinking.  
  
A few minutes later,. Mother came into my room. Mum, Dad, and the two elder Le Fleurs were going for a walk. Pierre would be up in a minute.  
  
Ten minutes later, Peter still was not here, and I was a bit antsy- you will never know what he can do alone within ten minutes.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a noise on the window. Peter was floating by it, waving rapidly, clad in vines and leaves. I was absolutely shocked, especially since he had become even more muscular since I had seen him last, and dashed over to the window, throwing it open.  
  
"Peter! How did you- what-"  
  
"I thought you would like to see me in a bit familiar form," he said softly. He was not smiling though.  
  
"Peter, what-"I faded out quickly. He was right in front of me; hardly room for a hair was between us.  
  
We were silent for a minute or two, just staring into each other's eyes, and then he slowly, hesitantly, brought his hand to my cheek and softly caressed it. "Wendy- I have something that I- I need to give back to you."  
  
At first, I thought he was giving me my thimble. Then-  
  
"Your brother forgot this," he said, letting a top hat that I had not noticed before, fall off of his head and into his hands. I let down my shoulders, and I realized that I'd had them hunched up; basically my whole body had been tense. I softly reached forward and snatched the hat, and let my arm fall right down precariously. "I thought that, since he wasn't here, I would give it to you, for now."  
  
We were staring into each other's eyes again. He cautiously brought his hands to my hair, and started sifting it through his hands. He suddenly stopped. His big hands were holding me from the nape of my neck to the front of my chin. Then, ever so slowly, he leaned down to my face, then-  
  
We heard laughter from outside, and the sound of footsteps on the pavement. I jumped, and Peter let go of me. He dashed to my door, and then stopped, like he had forgotten something. Just as quickly, he flew over to me, metaphorically, brushed his lips across my cheek, and raced to the door across the hall. I went downstairs to open the door for my parents, lightly touching my cheek.  
  
"Oh, hello, Wendy, did you and Pierre have fun?" asked Father, after I opened the door. I nodded with a half-smile. "And, where is he?"  
  
My eyes widened. "Well- erm, erm, he- well-"  
  
"I'm right here," said Peter, now in his Pierre suit, walking surprisingly gracefully for a man who had spent, up until a few months ago, his whole life being a boy.  
  
"I will go and make coffee," said Mum. The three men went into the sitting room, leaving Mrs. Le Fleur and I alone. "Mrs. Le Fleur, how old is Pierre?"  
  
"Well, he tried to tell us he was thirteen, but we found out that he is fifteen, and he turns sixteen on Christmas this year," then, suddenly, she was wearing a sly smile. "You know, I think that he is trying to court you," I inwardly laughed. "Whenever you are not looking, he just stares and stares at you. How old are you?"  
  
"I'll be fourteen in about a month," I said, thinking about how weird it would be making everyone think that Peter is courting me as Pierre.  
  
"That's not bad. My husband and I are eight years apart. Unfortunately, we- er, "lost" our first child, and after that, we could not have any more. You know, our little boy would be about Pierre's age right now," she finished sadly.  
  
AbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYzAbCdEfGhIjKlMnOpQrStUvWxYz  
  
"Oh, Mum, you are always trying to set me up with one boy or another!"  
  
"I know, Wendy dear, but- well I was married by fifteen, and you are nearly fourteen, and Pierre seems like a nice man."  
  
If only she knew, I thought.  
  
"Well, I am off to bed. Good night, Wendy!" she said, getting off my bed, and walking to her bedroom.  
  
I walked over to my bureau, pulled out a thin, silk, nightgown, my new white one, took off my dress, and happily relieved myself from my worst enemy: my corset. I threw on my gown, and walked over to my canopy bed to find a great surprise.  
  
There, underneath the top of the canopy, so that you could not see him unless you were lying on the bed, was Peter, floating. I quickly surpressed a squeal. He was, once again, in vines and leaves.  
  
Slowly, he floated down, hovering a few inches above me. "Peter, what are you doing here?" I whispered breathlessly, little flutters going through my stomach, chills creeping painfully, yet pleasurably, up my spine.  
  
"I missed you!"  
  
"Peter, we have only been apart a few hours!"  
  
Peter made a pouty face. "Can't you move in with me?"  
  
"Oh, Peter," I sighed. "I cannot, it would not be proper!"  
  
"Well, then0 come with me, to Neverland!"  
  
At this point, I was extremely tempted. He looked so sad, that I could not help it!  
  
"Well, only for a few hours, and no more than that, or someone might find out!"  
  
"Oh, alright!" sighed Peter, rolling his eyes. "Let's go!" he said, his expression changing from reluctant to excited in a nanosecond.  
  
"Now?!" I asked, shocked. He nodded rapidly, and he floated down to the floor beside my bed, this time flat on the ground. He threw down my covers instantly, then swiftly grabbed me up, one arm under my knees, the other under my arms, then he dashed over to the window, and before I knew what was happening, we were flying through the warm air, and suddenly, I saw Tinkerbell flying beside us, and I quickly through my arms around Peter's neck. The air outside was chilly, and the wind rushing past us made it even cooler, but I felt warm.  
  
I was so warm and comfortable that I almost fell asleep, but then I suddenly heard something.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"You had better hold on tight," came his deep, husky whisper.  
  
I did what he told me, and suddenly we were rushing across the planets and stars. I squealed with delight, and Peter looked down into my eyes, and raised his eyebrows playfully, and squeezed my legs lightly, making me giggle.  
  
*CHANGE P.O.V.*  
  
Wendy's giggle made me want to scream and shout with excitement, but I knew I would end up dropping her.  
  
Suddenly, I had a great idea.  
  
"Wendy?" I asked, sounding as casual as I could.  
  
"Yes, Peter?" she said, looking up dreamily at me.  
  
"Be careful!" I yelled, dropping her a foot, and then quickly catching her.  
  
"Peter, don't!" she shrieked, lightly hitting my shoulder.  
  
I laughed. "Was that supposed to hurt?"  
  
She looked sort of frustrated. "Oh, I do not know!"  
  
I laughed, and then dropped and caught her again.  
  
"Peter! If you do that one more time, I will-  
  
And I dropped her, only this time, I didn't catch her...  
  
*CHANGE P.O.V.*  
  
I screamed, but only for a few seconds, because I had landed on a cloud. Literally.  
  
It is funny, because landing on a cloud, most would think, would be painful, as you would fall through that cloud and then through another would, and would eventually land on solid ground. Neverland clouds, however, are different.  
  
Once you land on one, every single pain in your body, from a headache to a twisted muscle, to a pain somewhere you did not even realize that had have, disappear. Every pleasant feeling you have experienced is happening: a cool fan on a hot day, a warm blanket and coffee on a stressful evening, a breath of fresh air after being underwater, getting a massage, etc.  
  
What most people do not know is that clouds are not made like that for a good reason, Peter told me that Hook once met a witch who he talked into cursing the clouds to make you so comfortable and vulnerable, that Hook could get you to agree to become a pirate, and once you become a pirate, of course, there is no turning back. I knew quickly to stand up, even though it was slightly torturous.  
  
"Peter! Golly, I am not letting YOU hold ME anymore!" I said, once he had landed beside me, and was reaching out to pick me up again. But, of course, he gave me a pouty look that actually made me so swoony that my knees buckled, and he caught me under my arms lightly. I looked up into his eyes dazedly, and he swept me up once again.  
  
*CHANGE P.O.V.*  
  
It was amazing how light she was for her age. She felt as light as a feather. Of course, I AM pretty muscular.  
  
"Peter," Wendy's entrancing voice met my ears. "Are you sure you can carry me? I mean, I am-  
  
"You're perfect," I said, making her blush deep red.  
  
Within a few seconds, we were already on the ground of the forest outside of the hidden house. I sat down on the ground and lay Wendy next do me, so I could get a good look at her before we looked around the land.  
  
*CHANGE P.O.V.*  
  
I was not sure what I was supposed to do after he had lain me down on the ground, but he was not going anywhere, so I stayed. All he was doing was staring at me, and I was staring back. Suddenly, he was reaching down to me, and I was not sure what he was doing. I felt his warm hand touch the skin of my arm, giving me chills, and he, I realized, was pulling the thin strap of my short gown up.  
  
I sighed, and sat up.  
  
"Well- what do you want to do?" I asked.  
  
"Let's go see our old home!" he said excitedly.  
  
"Okay," I said half-heartedly. Peter grabbed my hand, and we ran down into our old underground house, and I could not help but feel happy and excited.  
  
"Oh, look," said Peter, with shining eyes. "Here's the hammock where the twins slept, and here are Nibs and Tootles' sleeping bags, and Slightly, and Curly, and Michael, and John's bunks, and here's the lady's quarter's." He finished and we went past a hanging blanket into my little room. Then, we walked into Peter's den, and right when I got in, I saw a thimble on the ground.  
  
I immediately went and snatched it up to see if it was the one I had given him. It was, because the one I had given him had a tiny red stain on it, from when I had accidentally broken the skin with a pin when I was sewing.  
  
"Peter, it is the thimble that I had given-"I immediately stopped talking, His eyes were huge, and he looked over at me innocently. "I meant, the kiss that I had given you." I said softly. You see, Peter had the impression that a thimble was called a kiss, and a kiss was called a thimble.  
  
Peter looked immensely relieved. Then, he abruptly grabbed my hand and we were running out of the house, this time toward the mermaid lagoon. I was extremely surprised to go there and see not only hideous mermaids, but mermen, chasing and grabbing at the mermaids playfully, smiling their demonical smiles.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a poke on my right shoulder, but I looked, and no one was there, and I quickly looked to my left, and Peter was there smirking. I gave him a sly questioning look, and I walked backward one step. He smiled, raised his eyebrows at me, and walked forward one step. I went back two, he went up two, and we did this until we got to eight steps, then he jumped up and said, "Ha!" He gave me an excited glare, and I ran!  
  
I ran forever, it seemed, looking back at him chasing me, every so often. Finally, after running about ten minutes, I looked back, and saw that he was not there. I listened, after I had stopped and caught my breath, and I did not hear anything. Then, in a short span, I looked up, saw Peter coming toward me, and I was on the ground.  
  
After regaining comprehension of what had happened, I opened my eyes. I had fallen right on my back, and with my arms above my head, but still flat on the ground. He was above me, with his hands holding himself up, his legs on the outside on either side of mine. I was nervous. I had never had a boy on top of me before, and for good reason. (Obviously.)  
  
We were not moving, just looking into each other's eyes. He slowly moistened his top lip with his tongue. Suddenly, it seemed as if he had popped out of a trance, and had come to his senses. He rolled off to the side and put my arms back down. "Come on, Wendy. Let's go look around."  
  
!#%&)%#$&&^&%%#$@%&$@&*&  
  
Okay, this time I want at least six reviews, and then I'll post the next chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Yo, Yo, Yo, Samsam in the shiz-house!!!!!!  
  
HEEHEE  
  
NEWAY....  
  
Yea, I'm back, and it's a good thing too, because- because- because I said so, alright?  
  
SUMMARY: PETER HAS COME BACK FOR WENDY UNDER A DIFFERENT NAME. WILL THINGS SPARK UP OR WILL THE "CINDER" DIE DOWN?  
  
RATING: STILL PG, SORRY DUDES AND DUDETTES  
  
DISCLAIMER: THE ONLY CHARACTERS THAT I OWN IN THIS STORY ARE MR. AND MRS. LE FLEUR.  
  
HOTTIE #1- WOW, GLAD TO KNOW SOMEONE IS SO ENTHUSIASTIC.  
  
MELLEM- I'M GLAD THAT YOU LIKE MY STORY, HEEHEE. (EVEN THOUGH I THINK IT SUCKS, BUT WHO AM I TO JUDGE? I'M JUST POOR BOY, NOBODY LOVES ME, I'M JUST A POOR BOY FROM A POOR FAMILY, SPARING MY LIFE FROM THIS MONSTROSITY.)  
  
LIZZIE15- I HOPE THAT READING MY STORY WILL GET YOU TO READ SOME OTHER PETER PAN STORIES. MY BRAVE WENDY IS A GOOD ONE.  
  
CLARA- I REALLY HOPE THAT THE CINDER DOESN'T DIE OUT TOO. I HAVEN'T DECIDED YET. OH YEA, BY THE WAY, THE REASON I PUT CINDER IN PARENTHESES WAS BECAUSE, LIKE, YOU KNOW, CINDERELLA WAS THE LOST BOYS' FAVORITE FAIRY TALE SO, YEA.  
  
CINDY- I'M GLAD YOU DON'T THINK THAT THE CLOUD STUFF WAS TOTALLY LAME, LOL.  
  
ANGELIC PIRATE- I LOVE YOUR NAME!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Peter? I now that we have had a great time, but we really need to go back," I said softly.  
  
He looked- well, awfully disappointed... and extremely cute.  
  
"Well- alright," he said, as if it had taken all of his strength just to say those three words. We started walking.  
  
Walking?  
  
Why are we walking?  
  
"Erm... Peter?" we kept walking.  
  
"Yea?" Still walking.  
  
"Why are we" suddenly, I fell off a cliff. "WALKING?!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! "  
  
Then, he swept me up; this time, the only place he was holding me was under my stomach, so I was in a superman position. (Or, if I was standing up, a Kate Winslet on the edge of the Titanic position.)  
  
We were flying and he turned me over so he was only holding my back, and we stared and smiled at each other. Suddenly, he wrapped his legs around mine to help me stay up, and he snatched something out of the air. I looked up at him, puzzled. He lightly opened his hand and sifted golden powder up and down my body, and then he let go.  
  
We flew the rest of the way home; sometimes Peter chased me, sometimes he would hide and then jump out at me, and if he saw me shiver, he would pull me close to him.  
  
Finally, we got home, and I walked lightly onto my window sill, and was surprised that Peter was still following me.  
  
I glanced over at Michael's cuckoo clock. It was 3:58 AM. I had been gone almost seven hours!  
  
I was in front of the clock, and I turned around, and there was Peter, and I jumped. I had almost forgotten that he was there. He smiled and brushed the hair that I had on my shoulder behind my back. My heart was beating very fast, and he was leaning closer to me. I closed my eyes as I felt the heat of his face radiate off of mine. And then-  
  
CUCKOO! CUCKOO! CUCKOO! CUCKOO!  
  
Peter and I jumped apart. Blasted clock, I thought to myself. Peter himself was so upset he practically looked as if he was going to cry!  
  
"Darn clock!" he said, frowning.  
  
"Peter," I said reluctantly. "You should probably go."  
  
He looked slightly hurt, and I felt horrible. I walked him over to the window.  
  
"Goodbye, Peter."  
  
He smiled a weak smile, turned to go, then did something very much unexpected. He turned around, smiled, and hurriedly put his lips to mine, and leapt out of the window.  
  
Even though his lips had not been on mine or more than a second, it was the most wonderful feeling. In fact, there was only one time that I had felt better.  
  
When I had kissed him.  
  
@#!$^*(*&%%$@$^*)&%%$@#!@%^&^*(*(%^&%#@~%@$^&^**(  
  
"Wendy?! What do you think you are doing?"  
  
I woke up abruptly. I was lying on my window seat, and the window was still open. John and Michael were standing by the bedroom door with their overnight bags that they had brought with them to the Luccetti's.  
  
"Why are you sleeping on the window, Wendy?" asked Michael. Michael was now six, and John was going to be thirteen in June. John was the one who had spoken first.  
  
"Well, come," said John. "The new neighbors are over for breakfast. There son is really excellent, and he is fifteen! His name is Pierre!"  
  
I looked hard at them. Was this some sort of a joke? Did they not know who he was? How could they not?  
  
"But- it is Peter Pan!"  
  
"I told you so! I told you that he looks like Peter Pan!" said Michael.  
  
"No, he IS Peter Pan!" I said again.  
  
"Oh, Wendy, do stop fibbing, do not let Michael on so easily, he is old enough to know-  
  
"Oh, do you two not remember?!" I asked angrily.  
  
"Remember what, Wendy?" asked Michael.  
  
"Do you not remember how the Lost Boys came to us?" I asked desperately.  
  
"Why, Mum and Dad adopted them," said John slowly.  
  
"No, they are the Lost Boys, and so is Slightly!" I said, now becoming very frustrated.  
  
"What? Oh, you mean Sammy?"  
  
"No! Slightly! Sammy's name USED to be Slightly!" I burst into tears. How could they not remember?  
  
!##^&(*@#$@&^^**)*(&^%$@$@^%^*^*^%$$@  
  
I know, I know, it's short, but at least there was a little bonus!  
  
Okay, this time, I want just four reviews, and from then on, I want five for every chapter.  
  
SIANARA!! (sp?)  
  
Ps- all of the lost boys will have new names that you will find out in the next chapter. Oh, and also, just in case some people do not realize it, PTRNWND is supposed to be like Peter and Wendy. A friend of mine (me16) gave me the idea for that, and she wants that 2 b her license plate, lol. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, watupatchu? (What's up with you?)  
  
Okay, so I'm back for my fourth chapter. I was writing it and I realized that it was starting to drag on and was becoming BORING, so I had to rewrite it.  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
"She thinks you're Peter Pan!" said Michael.  
  
"Talk to her!" said John.  
  
I saw Peter walk into my bedroom dressed as a clean-cut Pierre.  
  
"Oh, Peter! They do not remember you!" I cried in a raspy voice.  
  
"Who doesn't remember me?"  
  
"John and Michael do not remember you!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Why, they are my brothers," Peter still looked totally clueless. "They are the ones who brought you upstairs."  
  
"Oh! Those two are your brothers?!"  
  
Suddenly, I remembered something. In the stories about Peter Pan, he can not remember anything. He has a horrible memory. "Oh, Peter! They can not remember you because you can not remember them!"  
  
"Oh," said Peter, still smiling. I do not think he even knew what we were talking about the whole time.  
  
!$#$*&()$%#@#$#$@%$#^&&%$%@%@#&^&#  
  
Peter left, and I quickly changed my clothes and brushed my hair. When I got downstairs, the table was seated for sixteen. My parents were on each end, Michael and the five Lost Boys who stayed with us were on one side, Mr. Le Fleur, Mrs. Le Fleur, Aunt Millicent, Slightly, John, and Pierre were on the other side, and their was one empty seat for me beside Pierre.  
  
(Just to tell you, Slightly is now Sammy, the Twins are Tommy and Timmy, Tootles is Toby, Curly is Carl, and Nibs is Nick.)  
  
The breakfast looked magnificent. There were giant bowls of fruit salads on either sides of the table, sizzling plates of sausage, Aunt Millicent's homemade jams for Mum's homemade toasted bread, piles of poached and scrambled eggs, and of course pitchers of orange juice and milk.  
  
After I had served myself a bit of everything, I started paying attention to what conversations were going on.  
  
"You know, Pierre, I think Wendy fancy's you!" yelled Sammy over to Pierre.  
  
"The way people react to things so violently these days, you would think that we would be starting a world war one of these days!"  
  
"I hope Johnny Oxington doesn't find out that it was ME who put the dead cockroach on his sister's books. I'd get boxed up pretty badly."  
  
"Wendy and I are the only ones who remember?"  
  
"I quickly looked up from my apple jam toast. John and Peter were standing at the side of the table, both having finished their breakfasts.  
  
"What? Why did you not tell me?" I asked suddenly to John.  
  
Everyone stopped talking and eating and stared at me. I forced a false smile and laughed nervously. "G- Go on eating everyone, please excuse me."  
  
I sidled over to Peter and John, grabbed them roughly by their elbows, and dragged them into the sitting room.  
  
"Why did you not tell me that you remembered Peter?" I asked John angrily, but in a hushed voice, so that the other people in the dining room would not hear.  
  
"I don't know!" he moaned. "I just wasn't sure if it was him, and then Michael says he LOOKS like Peter Pan, not IS Peter Pan, and I just didn't know what to do!"  
  
"But- I do not get it," I said softly. Peter was still standing there smiling.  
  
"Don't get what, Wendy?" asked John.  
  
"Michael does not remember our adventures because Peter does not remember him. He does not remember you either. How do you remember, John?" I asked, completely bewildered.  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, the part I remember best is when- when Tiger Lily kissed me." He was blushing awfully.  
  
And then, it was as if I had just awoken. I knew why John and I could remember. It was because of our kisses. I think it also dawned on not only John, but Peter, too.  
  
I had a feeling that both of us remembered our little thimble on the window.  
  
#$#@^&(^@^*()_)%^%%#$%#$&^*(*^%$^##%@&  
  
We went back to the dining room and sat down. Pretty much everyone was down eating, and the room was filled with chatter. I sat down and began to finish my food. As I was going to the kitchen to put my dishes in the sink, I heard Mum yelling.  
  
I hurried into the dining room and it turns out that the younger boys were fighting over the last sausage. It had somehow managed to get flung at Pierre and had stained his shirt.  
  
"I want all seven of you to go out and play in the backyard," said Mum, as she tried to finish off softly. She didn't want to burst out too much in front of our guests.  
  
Peter and I joined Mum, Dad, John, Slightly, Aunt Millicent, Arnold, and Genevieve at the table once more. "You know, girls are always telephoning our house for Sammy," Aunt Millicent was saying. "It shouldn't be hard for you to find a wife when you are old enough."  
  
"No, I suppose it shouldn't be too hard," said Sammy, sitting tall in his chair. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Well, I heard Jessica Wallaby telling our next door neighbors that Eugene Wallaby, her son, heard our Johnathan bragging about being kissed by a Princess. Now isn't that silly?" said Mum. She has no clue, I thought to myself.  
  
"How do you know he's not telling the truth?" suddenly broke Peter's voice.  
  
My parents were almost in a state of shock for a few seconds, and then Mum said, "How could he possibly have kissed a Princess?" She was smiling amusedly.  
  
"Awasellyoo."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I was telling the truth," said John, who was blushing crimson. "She was an Indian named Tiger Lily. You can believe whatever you want, but I tell you, she kissed me!"  
  
*CHANGE P.O.V.*  
  
Everyone, excluding Slightly, Wendy, and I, just looked at John strangely, then shrugged it off.  
  
Soon, everyone had drifted off into conversation again, and I had finished my milk, and, for some reason, wasn't sure what to do with my hands.  
  
Truthfully, I wanted to hold Wendy's hand. It was just lying there innocently on the table.  
  
But then everyone would know.  
  
Slowly, I slid my hand under the table cloth, and rested my hands onto Wendy's little knee.  
  
*CHANGE P.O.V.*  
  
I was absolutely shocked. I'd never had this happen to me. I widened my eyes at him. I folded my hands on the table.  
  
Peter started stroking my knee lightly, and slowly started raising his hand higher and higher. I could hardly breathe, and when I did, it was short, nervous breaths.  
  
Pretty soon, the top of his hand (meaning the part nearest to his arm, not his fingers) was less than an inch away from my hip. When one of his fingers moved towards the inside of my leg, I flinched, and quickly brought one of my hands to his, to remove it. Instead, he grabbed my hand in an instant, had his palm on the top of mine, and was softly stroking it.  
  
This was too much.  
  
"Bathroom! I need to go to the-  
  
But, I had already left before I had had time to finish my sentence. I used the downstairs bathroom, and washed my face in the sink. Why was this happening to me? Am I supposed to feel so wonderfully sick, and ticklish? I don't know.  
  
I went back to the kitchen and sat down, and Peter smiled down at me.  
  
I heard a catcall-like whistle, and Sammy tried to look innocent, but we knew it was him. Aunt Millicent glared at him, but Arnold said, "I saw you two staring at each other."  
  
Peter smiled and said smoothly, "Well, how could I not? She has such a beautiful face; I could just stare at it all day!" John rolled his eyes, but I saw him blushing like mad.  
  
"Oh, Peter!" I mumbled into my hands, rolling my eyes. I looked up to find everyone looking at me, obviously puzzled, except for Slightly and John, who were looking at each other nervously. "Oh!" I said quickly. "I mean Pierre- not Peter." I shot a strange half nervous half guilty look at Peter.  
  
I excused myself, not wanting to get into anymore trouble. I was surprised, but I do not know why, that Peter followed me...  
  
#@$@(*^#%@#@&(^#%@#%#$^  
  
I know, I know, I'm evil, cliffie, yea, yea...  
  
I want five reviews for the next chapter. 


End file.
